This proposal seeks funds for a Summer Research Experiences for Undergraduates Program (SREUP) for students from quantitative backgrounds at the Medical College of Wisconsin. This program will be based on, though largely independent from, the current Summer Program for Undergraduate Research (SPUR), although some activities will overlap. The objectives of the SREUP program are: i) To provide undergraduate students from the quantitative and physical sciences with experience of mentored research in a biomedical research environment. ii) To provide a program of activities to expose students to biomedical experiences outside of their mentored research projects. iii) To give students a wide choice of potential mentors and projects. This will allow the students flexibility in the relationship between their undergraduate degree program and the chosen project. iv) To provide exposure to the skills that are required for a career in biomedical sciences, including critical appreciation of the literature and data presentation. v) To provide the students, at the end of the program, with enough data for them to determine if a career in biomedical science is an appropriate choice. These objectives will be met by providing the students with a fulfilling 10 week research project and a wide range of activities, including a weekly seminar series, a weekly discussion group and social activities in combination with the SPUR students and MCW graduate students. The students will receive safety training and participate in an ethics seminar. In addition, a Career Workshop is scheduled for the first week. The 10 week experience culminates with a mini research symposium in which each student will give a 10 minute presentation of their research. The success of the program will be closely monitored by follow-up questionnaires to both students and participating faculty.